10 Años de soledad
by A.LeonSmith
Summary: Ben siente que a su vida de superhéroe le hace falta algo muy importante, algo que jamás pensó encontrar en un hombre, mucho menos en ese hombre. (Éste fic no es el clásico one-shot disfrazado de capítulos. Lleva un ritmo e introducción de personajes y situaciones, además de ser bien romanticón. Si gustan de una historia romántica, coherente y con secuencia, éste es su fic)


Hola, gracias por visitar mi primer fanfic. Este capítulo es una introducción, a un personaje y a la situación de nuestro héroe. No desesperen, la historia va tomando ritmo y sensualidad con el paso de los capítulos, así que l s exhorto a leer los siguientes capítulos.

Sin más por ahora, nos leemos abajo. Buena lectura ;)

P.D. _Los primeros dos capítulos son introductorios, los invito a continuar con los siguientes. Por algo indiqué en advertencias la presencia del tan deseado lemon. Tarda un poco porque (obviamente) esto no es una porno, tendrá de todo un poco._

«Siempre creí que por ser alguien famoso nunca estaría sólo, y en parte es cierto pero, aunque esté rodeado de tanta gente (ó aliens) siento un gran vacío que no puedo llenar ni con todas las malteadas del mundo.»

«Hace años en aquel viaje con el abuelo me sentía pleno, feliz. Íbamos a todos lados, teníamos grandes aventuras y corríamos riesgos inimaginables; pero cuando el verano llegó a su fin, Gwen, el abuelo y yo fuimos por rumbos un tanto distantes. Aunque tenía el omnitrix, éste me alejaba más de la gente en vez de acercarme a ella. Me sentía un bicho raro, tantas historias que contar pero no podía, reglas, malditas reglas.»

«Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que soy el Gran Ben 10, el salvador de la Tierra, de la Galaxia; ahora que todos quieren escuchar mis hazañas, me siento del mismo modo. ¿Qué me hace falta?, tengo a mi familia, mis amigos, tengo chicas de a montón, entonces ¿que falta? . . .»

— ¡Demonios!

— ¡Señor Tennyson! - exclamó la profesora de física - ¿hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase?

— No señorita Raynolds - respondió Ben cabizbajo.

— Bien. Sólo espero no crea que por su situación tendrá un trato especial. - exclamo Raynolds altaneramente.

— Claro que no señorita «la próxima vez que estén todos en peligro verá quien no tendrá un trato especial»

Aquella tarde al salir del colegio Ben caminó un tanto errático hacia casa de Gwen, deseaba encontrar una respuesta a su pequeña _crisis existencial_ , y nadie mejor para escucharlo que su "extraña" prima. A decir de nuestro héroe, "Gwen es la psicóloga mas barata del mundo" . . .

— ¡Gwen! - gritó repetidas veces desde el jardín, sin obtener respuesta.

Pasados un par de minutos el ojiverde se empezaba a desesperar, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

— ¡Gwen! - al parecer no había nadie en casa de la pelirroja.

«Demonios, ¿dónde estará? Se suponía que iba a estudiar para su examen de la _uni_ toda la tarde, no creo que esté con Kevin, ella odia ir al taller mecánico de los Plomeros. Tendré que llamar a su móvil.»

— ¿Gwen?

— _Si, ¿qué pasa?_

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! - reclamó mientras tiraba su mochila al césped de sus tíos.

— _Oye baja tu tonito fenómeno, en verdad que eres bestia. Ayer te comenté que tendría una cita con mi amigo de facebook._

— ¿Amigo? - en verdad no recordaba aquella plática, quizá porque se la pasó pensando en la posibilidad de usar a Frío en una broma contra Kevin.

 _— ¡Maldición Ben! - la pelirroja odiaba que no la escucharan - Morty, el chico que supuestamente creó un club de fans en nuestro honor me invitó a charlar._

— ¡Oh!, cierto - comenzó a reír enérgicamente - perdóname Gwen.

— _Pfff, cómo sea._

— Oye, ¿y por qué no me invitaste?

— _Porque tu siempre arruinas las conversaciones civilizadas con tus tontos trucos de malteada._

— Vamos Gwen no seas gruñona, recuerda que no hay fiesta sin Ben Tennyson - exclamó mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

— _Hay está bien, mientras te comportes. Te espero en Mr. Smoothy._

— Vale, no tardo - colgó la llamada y se transformo en Jetray.

Al llegar a la fuente de sodas, el ojiverde se dirigió a una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, la cual era el lugar preferido de su prima.

— Que hay - Ben llegó muy animado al encuentro, conocer gente le encantaba - ¿dónde está el tal Morty?

— Llegará en unos minutos, me dijo que había surgido un imprevisto.

— Bien.

Ambos bebían en sincronía mientras miraban a todos lados, hasta que la pelirroja se atrevió a romper tan tensa escena.

— Y, ¿cuál era la urgencia por verme? - recargó su mentón sobre su mano.

— ¿Mmm? Oh cierto, lo que pasa es que me he sentido raro - _observaba_ detenidamente la mesa en la que se encontraban

— ¿Raro en que sentido? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras bebía de una pajilla.

— Bueno, la verdad ni yo puedo explicarlo, - se recargó en el vidrio del local - ¿nunca has sentido que hay algo que falta en tu vida, algo importante, pero no sabes qué es?

— ¿Cómo sabes que es importante sí ni siquiera sabes lo que es? - respondió algo escéptica.

— No lo sé, sólo lo siento.

— No es algo material, ¿verdad?

— No lo creo, mas bien algo abstracto. No lo sé Gwen, tal vez debería acomodar mis ideas . . . en el baño - se levantó con una sonrisa pícara y se dirigió al sanitario más cercano, después de 3 malteadas era lógico.

Nuestro héroe tardo un buen rato frente al espejo del sanitario, tratando de autodescifrarse. Cuando por fin salió, se dio cuenta que su prima estaba acompañada de un chico al cual sólo pudo ver de espalda, así que se acercó a saludar.

— Hola, tú debes de ser Mor . . . - en ese instante el ojiverde quedó atónito al notar que Morty era ni más ni menos que el bravucón de la secundaria a la que asistió hace un par de años. Ese sujeto que le había hecho la vida imposible por 3 largos años. Sin embargo, lo notaba cambiado pues, en la secundaria era el clásico tipo robusto con cara de pocos amigos, ahora parecía otra persona; seguía siendo robusto pero por una musculatura bien definida, sus rasgos eran menos amenazantes, su cabello negro había sido teñido al mismo color del ojiverde y portaba una ¿hermosa? sonrisa que era un poco opacada por su pésimo atuendo.

— ¡Hola Ben! ¿me recuerdas? - exclamó alegre el chico de ojos negros.

— Claro que te recuerdo . . . Tony - alzó la ceja y cruzó sus brazos - ¿y desde cuándo te llamas Morty?

— Fue una pequeña mentira, quería que fuera una sorpresa - se encogió de hombros - vamos Ben, ¿aún estás enojado por la secundaria? - cruzó los brazos imitando al ojiverde.

— ¿Enojado? !¿Yo?! - respondió irónico - Pero claro que no, ¿por que habría de estar enojado? ¡Tan sólo vine a punta de engaños para tener un emotivo encuentro con la persona más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida!

— ¡Ben! - exclamó Gwen mientras dirigía una mirada penitente hacia su primo.

— Está bien Gwen, me lo merezco - posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja - Ben, en verdad lamento mucho como te traté esos años, se que no es excusa, pero pasaba por una etapa muy difícil.

— Sí claro - respondió escéptico mientras el rostro del ojinegro reflejaba una gran decepción.

— Sabes, yo sólo vine a pedirte disculpas y platicar de tu nueva vida, pero sí no puedes aceptar mi compañía lo mejor será que me vaya.

Tony se retiró con un semblante decaído mientras se despedía cordialmente de la pelirroja.

— ¡Te dije que le arruinarías! - gritó Gwen mientras tomaba sus cosas, lista para irse.

— ¿Te vas a poner de su lado? ¿Qué no sabes que por su culpa pasé la peor etapa de mi vida?

— ¡Madura Ben!, la gente cambia. Sí la secundaria fue una tortura no es completamente la culpa de él, tu también amabas meterte en problemas. Tony tuvo la suficiente madurez para venir, desde quién sabe donde, a arreglar las cosas. Aquí el único que no ha superado sus traumas eres tú.

— . . . - el ojiverde cayó en cuenta de lo patética que era su situación.

— Ahora tú eres el que debería disculparse.

— ¿Qué? - se sobresaltó.

— Ya lo oíste, claro eso sí te consideras lo suficientemente maduro para hacerlo - sonrió triunfante ante su exitoso intento de manipular a su ingenuo primo.

— ¡Yo soy el más maduro de los dos, y lo sabes! - se señaló con el pulgar.

— ¿Si?, pues demuéstralo.

— Lo haré, sabelotodo. - Ben tomo su chaqueta y se levantó enérgicamente - Por cierto . . . ¡tu pagas!

— ¿Qué? ¡Ben! ¡Vuelve aquí fenómeno!

El chico _aliens_ salió corriendo del lugar, en parte para huir de su prima, aunque el verdadero motivo era pedirle disculpas a Tony por su infantil comportamiento.

«Que mal plan, osea Tony si fue un cretino hace unos años pero ahora el cretino soy yo. Parecía muy decepcionado por mi reacción, detesto que Gwen tenga razón.»

Nuestro héroe paró en seco su andar al percatarse que un chico de lentes cuadrados y chaqueta naranja era agredido por un tipo con mucha fuerza. Al acercarse para ayudar, el agresor lo reconoció y salió corriendo, dejó a quien resultó ser Tony tirado en la acera con un poco de sangre en su pómulo derecho.

— ¡Tony!¿estás bien? - el ojiverde ofreció su mano para levantarse.

— ¡¿A ti qué te importa Tennyson?! - el chico de lentes negó bruscamente la ayuda.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Primero vienes según tu a disculparte, ¡ahora te comportas como el bravucón que siempre has sido!

— . . . - Tony seguía en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, en ese instante comenzó a llorar intensamente.

— Lo lamento hermano, soy un idiota - el ojiverde se sentó junto a él - es sólo que te he guardado mucho rencor estos años . . .

— Te entiendo . . . yo esperaba poder explicarte. - jugaba con las agujetas de sus tennis naranja - En verdad he cambiado, de quien fui sólo me quedan recuerdos tristes.

— . . . - nuestro héroe sintió mucha pena por el mayor - Tony - llamó el ojiverde, pero sin respuesta inmediata- ¡Tony!

Cuando el exbravucón por fin volteó a ver a Ben, éste le hizo una mueca muy graciosa para intentar animarlo.

— ¡Jajajaja! Vete al demonio Tennyson - el chico de lentes se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

— ¿Estás mejor? - llevó su mano al hombro del mayor.

— Si, gracias, y perdón por contestar así, es sólo que . . . - miró al suelo cómo sí quisiera atravesarlo.

— ¿Qué . . .?

— Todo me sale mal, estoy harto de mi vida . . . siento . . . ¡siento que algo falta en mi vida!

Al escuchar a Tony pronunciar esas palabras recordó como se había sentido toda la semana y sintió una gran empatía con los sentimientos del ojinegro.

— Tony - dijo serenamente.

— ¿Sí? - contesto aún triste el exbravucón.

— Creo que necesitas un amigo - nuestro héroe mostro una tierna sonrisa a quien hace unos momentos no quería volver a ver nunca. El ojinegro por su parte tardó en procesar lo pronunciado por el menor; al comprender el giro de esa extraña situación, de su interior salió una sonrisa de alivio y . . .

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Tony es invención mía. Lo creé para dar un toque más fresco al fic (no quería caer en Kevin o Rook), con el paso de su lectura notarán que es muy entrañable.

Yo soy León Smith, les agradezco por leer (y les pido lean los siguientes capítulos). Anímense a dejar sus reviews, amo conocer su opinión y sus sugerencias. Les deseo buena suerte y buenas lecturas ;) ¡Ciao!


End file.
